


A 51st Century Kind of Guy

by Xela



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Electricity, M/M, Object Penetration, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Telepathy, telepathic sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor stakes his claim when Jack's eyes stray planet-side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 51st Century Kind of Guy

Jack burrowed into the bed, naked as the day he was born and completely satiated, which was not a feeling he was used to. He stretched his muscles, feeling the twinge in his ass, his Time Lord's calling card.

Yesterday, he'd started a campaign of willful seduction. He'd tried to seduced every man, woman, and alien than had crossed his path...EXCEPT for the Doctor. He wiggled his ass again, just to feel how emphatically the Doctor disagreed with his behavior.

“Wake up, Captain, we've a planet to save!” the Doctor called from the bathroom. Jack groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. He felt the Doctor come over to the bed and yelped when he brought his hand down in a stinging slap.

“Alright, alright, I'll get up!” Jack grumbled. He moved to get up, but the Doctor held him down.

“Not quite yet.” Jack gasped as the blunt head of a plug breached his opening, slick and hard. The Doctor slid the toy in and out, twisting it do its ridges played along Jack's sensitive opening, hitting Jack's prostate with every stroke. Jack moaned and thrust back onto the toy, savoring the friction, rubbing his heavy dick against the bed beneath him. The Doctor pulled his hips up and slid a cock ring over Jack's rigid member.

“NOW we can go,” the Doctor announced, dropping Jack back to the bed.

“WHAT?!” Jack cried out, affronted. The Doctor loomed over his lover, pressing Jack into the mattress with a fearsome kiss. 

“You'll flirt with anything that moves—I get that, fifty-first century man 'n all. But yesterday...well, I can't be encouraging that, can I? So today, the only person you'll flirt with is me. The only person you'll think about, is me. The only person you'll fantasize about...is me.” The Doctor trailed his hand over Jack's engorged cock, the green ring snug around him.

“Really?” Jack asked, his expression telling the Doctor he would be testing the boundaries of this little toy immediately.

“Try it.” Jack closed his eyes and pictured the Doctor, naked above him. His arousal trilled, ratcheted up a notch, and he turned his attention to a voluptuous, naked Rose and ouch! Jack's eyes flew open and he glared accusingly at the cock right, which had shocked him. The Doctor smirked.

“Mine. Did I mention I can control the intensity based on the direction of your thoughts?”

***

Jack was ready to murder the Doctor, who he was convinced was dragging him the long way through the red light district just to see him squirm. His cock was aching for release, despite the numerous shocks he'd received. Every step made the toy inside him rub up against the nub inside of him.

Jack scowled as the Doctor wandered up to someone who was exactly Jack's type and started flirting. Jack tried to keep his mind on matters at hand, he really did, but he could see it now. Him and the Doctor, kissing, a supine female body slipping betwee-EEN. Shit that _hurt._

Jack glared daggers at the Doctor, and his knees almost collapsed as the Time Lord sent a wash of lust to Jack, images of what the Doctor had planned for later transmitted straight into Jack's head. He stumbled into the wall, bracing himself.

_One more surprise, Jackie-boy,_ the Doctor whispered in his mind. Jack had moments to wonder how this torture could possibly get worse when the toy in his ass started vibrating, and the cock ring delivered a mild, extended shock. Jack could only grip the wall and whimper, totally at the Doctor's mercy, as the sensations increased, proportional to one another.

Gods, it hurt so good.


End file.
